Robotic exoskeletons provide controlled mobility, as well as an increased strength, endurance, mobility and safety. Robotic exoskeletons are used for healthcare and rehabilitation, human augmentation, and human protection from injury. Rehabilitation/orthotic hand exoskeletons comprise actuators to provide finger guidance/assistance for re-learning movement. Force feedback hand exoskeletons comprise actuators that apply forces to the fingers so as to provide haptic feedback thereto. Grasp assistance hand exoskeletons include actuators that pull on fingers to increase the user's grip strength and decrease hand fatigue. Notably, the actuators of these hand exoskeletons place a relatively large amount of strain on the user's fingers which has the potential to cause injury thereto.